The Kiss
by amznazn95
Summary: This story is based on the first chapter of the last Olympian. which you can read in the demigod files and Rachel and Percy kiss. I hope you like it please review. And I am open to suggestions and I do accept anonymous reviews so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok now this story is based off of the first chapter of ****The Last Olympian**** (this can be found in the demigod files) in which Rachel kisses Percy.**

The Kiss

It had been 24 hours since she kissed me and I had to admit that before then I had always just thought of Rachel as a friend but now I wasn't so sure. But you see it really wasn't that simple because as much as I liked Rachel I liked some one else too and now that Rachel kissed me all my thoughts were jumbled up into one huge impossible knot, a knot that was choking logic and sense right out of me.

I wasn't sure any more, you know, how sometimes when you have a crush on somebody or if you do something wrong there's that voice in your head that tells you exactly what to do. Well I had two of those and they were both arguing with each other.

"You love Annabeth" one voice would scream and then the other would say "Nooo Rachel likes you and you know you like her too." The truth was I couldn't argue with either of them because they were both right.

The voices pretty much argued all day when I finally yelled "**shut up!!!!"**

Unfortunately I yelled this during lunch in the dining hall while I was the only one at my table and everyone could hear me. Oops. Annabeth turned around and looked my way giving me this weird look and causing me to blush. "See she made you blush you do love her." voice one said smugly. "wait one second Rachel makes you blush too thank you very much it's not her fault she missed you talking to yourself." voice two retorted.

Great now I was both confused and crazy what a wonderful combination.

"Percy, are you ok?" a voice behind me asked I turned around and there stood Annabeth with her beautiful blonde hair and concerned gray eyes. "Ha! he thinks her hair is beautiful" voice one whispered slightly smug. I ignored the voice and went on to tell Annabeth that I was perfectly fine.

And that's when everything went south because I started to hear a voice in the back of my mind. A whisper at first then gradually it got louder and it kept saying the same thing.

"The final battle is coming join us or die." It was Kronos. And he got in my head.

I told Annabeth what happened and she told me to relax the final battle wasn't for a while and then something weird happened. Annabeth leaned in and kissed me.

"Nooooooooooo" yelled voice two meanwhile voice one did a happy dance and I, well I stood there more surprised and confused then ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I've decided to update I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

It had been 48 hours since Rachel kissed me and about 24 hours since Annabeth did. I was tired from the night before, and the giant knot in my stomach had gotten bigger; it was dragging me down. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Oh yeah, and the two voices… well, they wouldn't shut up. During dinner, I was about to shout again, but I realized that the voices weren't real – that nobody but _me _could hear them – so instead, I cursed Aphrodite for making me fall for two girls that _both _liked me back.

_Well, maybe I could date both, _I thought, but _that _idea was quickly shut down for two reasons. One: because it was wrong, and I didn't do that sort of thing. They were my friends; I couldn't do that to them! And two: the voices didn't like the idea either.

_Are you crazy?! You can't do that! Rachel should be your girlfriend_, yelled voice two.

_I_ _agree… except for the Rachel thing. He loved Annabeth first, and he didn't even like Rachel until she kissed him; which Annabeth has done too! They are meant to be_! screeched voice one.

_It's not my fault! He needed a push, and besides, who _cares_ who he liked first? Rachel kissed him and he liked it, _retorted voice two.

The voices continued and were still going at it when I heard a voice… a real one… calling my name. It was Chiron. He said I had a visitor… with the name of Rachel. I could see her in the distance, getting closer to where Chiron and I stood.

_Ha she loves you its fate_, voice two said smugly.

But I ignored the voice because on my way to meet Rachel, I saw Annabeth. She waved to me, and she really did have beautiful hair and eyes. _Very _beautiful blonde hair and dazzling gray eyes.

_Ha! You like her hair and eyes! She even waved to you; now_ that_ is fate_. laughed voice one.

Rachel finally came into clear view… and _gosh_, she was beautiful too.

_Ha ha! _voice two laughed, _He thinks she's beautiful._

The voices became blocked out though because, as they were argueing, Rachel was talking, and she was a little unsure after the kiss. She wanted to know if I liked her back. And before I could hold it back, a "yes" blurted out of my mouth.

"Okay! Great!" happiness flooded through her voice, "Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know" was my frazzled reply.

I could still feel the voices arguing, but once again, I couldn't hear them; because _another _girl I liked was walking towards me. And it wasn't Rachel this time.

"So, Percy," Annabeth said nervously. Before she could finish her sentence, the words "I like you too," leapt out of my mouth. What was I going to do? I just told _two_ girls I liked them! That was _exactly_ what I didn't want to do.

"That's great So,uh do you want to go on a date sometime?" Annabeth asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Sure… just not tomorrow," I replied before telling Annabeth I had to go. I decided I might go out with Rachel first and see how it goes. It couldn't hurt; its just one date right?

And then, I would go on a date with Annabeth to see how _that _would go. And then I could decide who I liked better.

_Are you stupid? When you think thoughts like that do you even hear yourself, or is it just a loud beeping noise?_ The voices were back…yelling at e simultaneously.

_You belong_ _with Annabeth! She has been with you since the beginning of this whole demigod thing ok? You loved her first, and Rachel will never work out! Annabeth… and her beautiful hair and eyes… will,_ voice one declared.

_Whatever! Rachel came along because Annabeth was a mistake, and Rachel needed to save Percy before he chose her! Percy is even destined to hate Annabeth because their parents hate each other. They would never work out_. voice two argues.

_Kids are born to rebel! So Annabeth and Percy are meant to be… so ha_, voice one ended the conversation…for now at least.

_I hope they shut up for good. They aren't helping any, and I have to get some sleep…I have a date tomorrow, _I thought to myself, heading off to cabin three for the night.

The next afternoon, I took a taxi to meet Rachel at a movie theatre. As I stood waiting for her, the voices came back.

_You shouldn't be here_! voice one yelled at me.

_Yes he should! It's that date with Annabeth he should skip_, voice two retorted.

And that's when a long, black limo pulled up in front of the theatre. Rachel got out of it, and she walked up to me. She also kissed me again. Unfortunately, at that moment, I heard a voice… "Percy is that you?"

It was a voice I knew all to well. I turned around, and there stood Annabeth walking towards the movie theatre with her dad. Once she saw it was definitely me, she took off running, away from me, tears streaming down her face.

And, despite being there with Rachel…who was kissing me again, thoughts of Annabeth raced through my mind. Then, I heard voice one again.

_Get out of that girl's clutch, pull your lips away, and run after her, you fool! _It cried. And this time, that's what I desperately wanted to do.

**Ok how was that for a cliff hanger I will update soon and feel free to give suggestions on what Percy should do. I would also like to thank my friend tee tee 3 for helping me edit this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to update again I hope you like it please review and I would also like to thank tee tee 3 who inspired me, helped with grammar and helped with the little details **

Percy's POV:

I stood on the busy street next to the theatre, and as I watched Annabeth run away, the voices in my head, the war with Kronos, the giant knot, and all the people (Rachel included) disappeared. All I heard was Annabeth's voice. All I saw was her face. All the moments we had together came at me in a giant wave; only this wave was able to drown me with emotion, in away water never could unless of course I let it..

I saw her feeding me ambrosia and nectar, mumbling about some prophecy that would effect our lives beyond belief; I remember her face when I was claimed as Poseidon's son; and I could still hear her calling me Seaweed Brain. I was still able to see her face as we traveled through the Sea of Monsters, and I still felt hurt and angry when I thought of her Luke fantasy. The emotions I felt when she was kidnapped by that evil Dr. Thorn; how I would've traveled to the Underworld and back to save her. Finally, I thought of the time that she had thought I had died… how upset she was, and how, at the moment, I never wanted anything to hurt her like that again.

But I did break her heart again. I was such an idiot! I had loved her the whole time. Rachel – she was just a crush – I didn't even like her that much until she kissed me. She was only sent here to make me realize how much I loved Annabeth; because I did love Annabeth with all my heart, and I let her leave. I had her, and I let her go. I was such a Seaweed Brain. Well, I knew I had to fix this, but I didn't know how.

Annabeth's POV:

I was such an idiot. I thought he liked me; I really did. We were going to go out and fall in love! But he liked Rachel! _Rachel!_ I should've known that he would fall in love with her! She's prettier than I am, and she is dumber than I am, which is normally bad; but when you are competing with a daughter of Athena, because daughters of Athena can sometimes seem like a know-it-all. And no one likes a know it all. Not even, apparently, Percy Jackson. Rachel didn't deserve him.

Wait… she _did_ deserve him; he was a jerk – a cute, smart, funny jerk. I hated him with all my heart! Actually, I couldn't _hate_ him, but I wanted to; I'm supposed to hate him. My mom hates his dad… so I guess it was fate to hate him. So why couldn't I? Why couldn't I get him off my mind? Why couldn't I stop thinking of our kisses? And his voice. And his looks. And his jokes… everything.

I was running. I didn't know where I was going, but I could hear my dad running after me. So, I stopped, sat down in front some random store, and I did the worst thing possible: I let myself think of him. How could I do that?

Then I heard a musical voice say from above, "Annabeth don't worry he loves you!"

"How do you know?" I asked, and then I looked up. Oh. Of course _she_ would know; it was Aphrodite.

"How _wouldn't_ I know?" she laughed, "So, maybe you should get up, stop crying, and fight for your man!"

"I don't love him; I can't! He is a jerk, a really cute incredible green eyed jerk and I've already moved on." I retorted, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Sure…. You just remember that _I'm_ the goddess of love, and you can't lie about these things with me," she said knowingly before she disappeared.

That's when my dad caught up to me. He was trying to comfort me, but he said all the wrong things. "She's not prettier than you, honey. It's ok if he likes her more than you; you'll find someone else."

_Well, just to set the record straight, he did _not _choose her over me; I let him go, and I won't be sad anymore. I have officially moved on, not that I needed to move on cause I never really even loved him _I thought. I highly doubted my thoughts, though… I was most likely just lying to myself.

Rachel's POV:

Ok I knew that Percy _kind of_ liked Annabeth, but_, come on!_ He chose me; not her! So she needed to get over it. And Percy _did_ choose me, right? He kissed me, so why wasn't he looking at me? Why was he just looking after her? And how come he was whistling? And why did he pull away when I was in the middle of kissing him earlier? Wait… I knew that whistle! Soon, in swooped Blackjack.

"Percy!" I yelled, "Where are you going?! You're on a date with _me, _remember?" But, it was like he was in a trance. He couldn't hear me. It was like everything else was blocked out. Well as the only child of a rich man, I always got what I wanted, and I was never ignored. I wanted Percy! But he wanted her. He led me on, and that was wrong… he needed to pay.

That was when a voice popped in my head. "Rachel," it whispered, "Percy will pay. You're not a demigod, but you can help us. Join my army! Join Kronos! Percy broke your heart, so break his!" I knew that the voice was Percy's enemy, and I couldn't join him… could I? He was evil. I couldn't! But, the voice kept whispering, and it sounded more and more compelling. It drew me closer and closer. I wanted revenge on Percy, but I tried to resist. I tried desperately, but I wanted to break him the way he broke me. The voice was relentless; the voice was like me it wouldn't rest until it got what it wanted.

**Another great cliffhanger? Well please review and tell me what you think and I am open to any suggestions with what should happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to update, so once again sorry it took so long. Please review; I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

I stood on the curb, Rachel by my side, but all I really wanted to do was chase after Annabeth. But, she could've been anywhere by the time I made up my mind and was able to get Rachel off of me, so I did the first thing I could think of to find her. I called Blackjack.

"_Did you call me, boss?" _he asked_._

"_Yeah," _I said quickly,_ "I need you to help me find Annabeth – I screwed up big time!_"

"_Sure, boss,_ _hop on!_" he replied, and I hopped onto his back as he rose up into the air. At the moment, I completely forgot Rachel. My eyes, focused on the ground below, were searching the streets for Annabeth. We scoured the streets of New York, looking for her, when in front of some random store, I saw a girl… a girl with beautiful blonde hair and unbelievable gray eyes. She was sitting with her head resting on her arms, and it looked like she had been crying, which broke my heart, mostly because I knew I had caused her pain. Her dad was there, and I prayed to all the gods – especially Aphrodite – hoping he would leave Annabeth alone, so I could try and make things right. And for the first time that day, luck was on my side. Because her dad left, and I had the chance to talk to Annabeth; the chance to tell her what I knew all along but was too afraid to admit.

**Annabeth's POV**

My dad was _not _helping at all, so I asked him to leave me alone. But, as soon as he left, someone even _less_ helpful showed up. In fact, the _worst_ person possible showed up. It was Percy. And he was on Blackjack. He got off of the black Pegasus and ran to me. I wanted to tell him to go away – or to go and jump into the Underworld… anything that sounded tough and mean – but I couldn't. As soon as I looked into those stupid, wonderful green eyes, my heart melted.

"I'm really sorry Annabeth!_" _Percy whispered, his voice quivering with emotion. My brain searched for words to say in return; a part of me wanted to say something like _sorry isn't good enough, Percy! You led me on_. But another part of me – a larger part of me – knew that if I said those words, I'd be lying through my teeth because the truth was, I _loved_ Percy. I was hurt, yeah, but I really never stopped loving him, and I doubted that I ever would. On the other hand, he hurt me he, led me on, and there was no guarantee that he wouldn't do it again. I looked up from my thoughts and saw Percy staring at me, and I knew he didn't hurt me on purpose, but....

_But what! _a voice sounding exactly like a certain goddess of love screamed at me,_ You love him and he loves you! Why do you have to analyze things like your mother? And don't even _try_ to argue with _me_ for Olympus' sake! I'm the goddess of love, and I spent all this time and my precious energy to get you and Percy together, so don't let your brain mess it up! For once, let a daughter of Athena follow her heart instead of her brain. Got the message?"_

Oh, I got the message all right. And it was clear as day when Percy said the four words that I'd been dying to hear; "Annabeth I love you".

And with that, I let all reason leave me. I leaned in and kissed Percy. I felt his soft lips against mine and everything seemed better. The sky was bluer; the sun shone even brighter; and I well I was happier. Happier then I had ever been in my whole life. And for the first time ever, I found a reason to love the goddess of love.

**Rachel's POV**

I stood on the crowded street, both angry and confused. Kronos's voice continued to harass me, and I just kept standing there – paralyzed – with anger and fear, but the voice kept talking to me. I tried to ignore it. I tried to push the thoughts away, but they kept coming constantly and relentlessly, saying things that made me madder at Percy. Things like _he led you on _or_ he never loved you._ Percy never _did_ love me; that much I knew was true, but no matter how much I tried not to, I still loved him. I would always love him, and, as hurt or angry as I was, (and, man, was I angry!) I could never, ever hurt Percy Jackson. So, I would wait. Maybe he would get over Annabeth (_yeah right_), or someone better than Percy would come along. Someone who was smart enough not to lead on a girl like that. But in the back of my mind, a thought – or maybe the truth – lingered, like a drop of poison, slowly killing me. Percy. But Percy would always love Annabeth.

_You could kill Annabeth!_ Kronos's voice whispered to me, and suddenly, the poison drop that was killing me changed into the poison drop I could use to kill Annabeth and get Percy. The question was: would I use it?

**Bam!!! Don't you love them cliff hangers sorry if you don't but it keeps the story interesting, so review! I'm always ready to take a couple of ideas or suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I decided to update again but after this I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews so review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood next to Percy, and everything becoming clear after that kiss. I loved Percy, and he loved me. We were meant to be together; it was that simple. Aphrodite was right.

_Well duh, what did I expect? She is the goddess of love_!

But now, I had no doubts.

"So, do you forgive me?_" _Percy asked, hope and happiness in his eyes.

"Well, I already said I did! I'm not going to take it back," I said playfully, "So what now?"

"How about… we just walk?" he replied. So, that's what we did; we walked and talked for hours, forgetting everything else but each other. Somehow, his hand found its way around my waist, and the afternoon became perfect… absolutely perfect… just like Percy.

**Percy's POV**

As soon as Annabeth said she forgave me, I felt better, and I sent a quick thanks to all the gods. I suggested that we could go for a walk because I really wanted to talk to her and make sure she really had forgiven me. And, she had. I could tell; it was like everything fell into place. I loved her; she loved me; and after the war, we would be together. Nothing – not even Kronos himself – would be able to ruin this moment. So, we walked and talked, but I did forget something in the moment….I forgot Rachel. Then again, as great as she was, she wasn't Annabeth.

**Rachel's POV**

The thought of killing Annabeth started out as a simple idea. I knew it was wrong, but the thought wouldn't go away. I loved Percy, and personally, I thought that I loved Percy more then she did. _I _was the one who deserved him! Not her. So, why did he chase after her? Why didn't he love _me_? I loved him the most, but I guess that was not enough. And, it never would be, would it?

_It could be enough if you eliminate the competition, _Kronos whispered, in a voice surprisingly persuasive. It was so persuasive that I couldn't get the thought out of my head. And then, I saw them. Percy was walking with Annabeth his arm around her hip, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just ditched me. And it was all _her _fault she was the reason why I was standing on the street alone instead of by Percy's side. _"So do something about it don't just sit there and let Annabeth do that to you take matters into your hands" Kronos hissed at me. _ Before I knew it, I was standing behind a store. And, a gun magically appeared in my hand; target in sight. All I had to do was pull the trigger.

**Oh wow now that's a cliffhanger sorry about that it's kind of mean but if you want to see what happens or have any suggestions I need at least 5 reviews and thanks for reading my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok thanks for all the reviews here's my story hope you like it and I would like at least 5 reviews again before I update. ****Sorry it's a little short.**** But please read read enjoy and review thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO**

**Rachel's POV**

I held the gun in my finger on the trigger aimed straight at Annabeth's head, but for some reason, I couldn't pull the trigger. I saw Percy's face as he turned to say something to Annabeth, and he looked happy. Happier then I'd ever seen him, and happier then I could ever make him. If Annabeth was gone, he would never be that happy again.

_Yes, he would be! He could love you! All you have to do is pull the trigger, _Kronos growled. But, another voice cut in. It wasn't the voice of Kronos or any of the gods – it was my voice.

_You say that you love Percy more then Annabeth. But if you loved Percy, you'd want him to be happy! Yeah, but I want him to be happy with me. But he really wouldn't be happy would he? Even if he was with you he'd be thinking about her_ And that was the truth – the cold, hard truth. He would never love me, and I would always love him. And, as if I wasn't sad enough, Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. It was the kind of long, passionate kiss I always wanted him to give me. It lasted ten seconds; I counted.

_Why did I count?_

But, instead of being angry like I was before, I was just sad because even with Annabeth dead, Percy would never kiss me like that, or smile at me the way he was smiling at her, and I would have to live with that because even if Annabeth was dead, I would still be the second choice. The second choice is never loved like the first choice; everyone knows that. Then, something weird happened. Annabeth and Percy started walking more, and I kept following them; ducking behind buildings. Then, I tried to put the gun away, but I couldn't. My arm was frozen. Then, my finger started to squeeze the trigger. It was Kronos! I knew it. I had taken too long to squeeze the trigger myself, so he was going to make me squeeze it before I was could walk away, so I concentrated, closed my eyes and moved the gun away from Annabeth's head but I wasn't able to move it far. How was this happening? Finally, I got it. Kronos controlled my feelings! He saw my pain, so he implanted the plan in my brain. He even made the gun magically appear in my hand. And, I let him do it now he not only controlled my feelings, he controlled me. The worse part of it wasn't that I let him control me, it was realizing that my finger was starting to squeeze the trigger, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

**Percy's POV**

My arm was wrapped around Annabeth's waist, (I have no idea how that happened,) and everything felt like it was how it was suppose to be. So, I took a chance.

I took a deep breath, and then I turned around and _kissed_ Annabeth! Her lips pressed against mine, and my whole body became filled with electricity. The happiness I felt, from when she said she forgave me, all came back with that kiss, and I knew that nothing could ruin that moment. I broke away from the kiss and looked at Annabeth. She was smiling. Wow, she had a beautiful smile. Suddenly a couple of annoying voices popped into my head.

_It's about time you kissed her! And I hate to say it… no, actually I'm perfectly ok with saying this; I _told_ you Annabeth was the right one! _Voice One said smugly.

_Oh shut up, _voice two said_. _

"Yeah shut up" I said… accidentally out loud.

"_Excuse me!?" _Annabeth laughed.

"Oh. Nothing, just talking to myself."

Annabeth laughed even more. Anyone else would have thought I was weird… but not Annabeth. She got me, and I loved her for that. Actually, I loved her for everything, and if anything happened to her, I would die inside. Then, I heard a gun shot. My first instinct was to shield Annabeth, but I didn't have time. And, there was no need to, because a second after hearing the shot, I felt it's impact, and then the pain shot through my arm. It hurt, but I knew I was going to live. I had to live; the war with Kronos was coming, and even more than that, if I died, what would happen to Annabeth?

**Ok, just to tell you, Percy won't die, so please don't freak out, but please review once again at least 5 reviews till I update so thanks for reading and thanks to you teetee3 for editing! And thank you to the anonymous review of giving me the idea of Percy getting shot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I have Updated thanks soooooo much for all the reviews!!!!! I'm gonna go with the standard at least 5 reviews before I update so please continue to review thanks a bunch for reading Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO **

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I walked along the New York streets talking about some of our quests, and we talked about Grover a little. But, the weird thing was, I didn't even remember half the stuff we talked about. That's how easy talking was; we didn't have to think about our words because, somehow, both of us knew that we could never say the wrong thing. The words just flowed out. I could've talked to Percy forever, but suddenly he stopped talking and slowed to a stop in front of a hotdog stand. Personally, I thought he was just going to by a hot dog, but he didn't. Instead, he whirled around and kissed me. It was the best kiss ever; (not that I've kissed a bunch of guys, but if I had, Percy's kiss still would've been the best). His lips pressed against mine, and the whole world disappeared. All I saw was Percy and me, and nothing else. Kronos, Luke and Rachel were all gone. There was just Percy, his green eyes, and his black hair; the cutest guy in the world. I didn't say it out loud, but it was still true.

_Now this is love_, Aphrodite's voice popped into my head_._ And, I loved Aphrodite at the moment, but her voice was ruining the whole "nothing but Percy and me" moment. The whole kiss lasted about ten seconds; not that I was counting or anything like that… but it amazed me how much could change in one day; in one moment. That was when I heard it.

It was a loud pop, kind of like a gunshot, but that couldn't be possible. But then, I heard Percy scream, and I saw blood splatter everywhere. Percy couldn't die! He was too important, and I promised to keep him safe. I promised Chiron that I would, but even more, I loved Percy. I loved him with all my heart, and he would never know. Unless…. that's when I fished in my pocket and found a little vial of ambrosia and nectar. I gave it to Percy and noticed that Percy didn't get shot in the head, or in any other vital part, but he got shot in the arm. He would live!!!! It still didn't look good, though; he got shot in his right arm – his sword fighting arm even if he did live fighting might be hard for him. On the bright side, I could tell that the nectar was working, because the pain looked gone from his face. But, his arm still looked really bad, so I did the first thing I could think of. I turned to the hot dog stand, and realizing that there was a large crowd, I asked if anyone had water for Percy. Someone gave me a bottle, and that's when I saw her. She was someone I knew, and she held a gun in her hand. I handed the bottle of water to somebody and asked if the could pour the water on his arm. I didn't want to leave Percy, but I saw the person with hr gun run, and before I knew it I was running too.

**Rachel's POV**

I stood there, paralyzed, my finger slowly squeezing the trigger. So, I tried to move the gun. If Annabeth died, it would not be my fault. I knew that my arm wouldn't move very far, but with all the willpower I had, I aimed the gun at Percy's arm. As much as it hurt me to know I was about to hurt Percy, it was the only target that would allow both Annabeth _and _Percy to live. Sure, it would have been easier to just kill Annabeth, but I knew that even if she died, Percy still wouldn't love me. Every time he was with me, he'd just think of her. I even knew what it was like to lose someone you loved; I lost Percy to Annabeth, but at least he was still alive, and I couldn't do that to Percy. Hurting his arm was hard enough. Why did I even do this in the first place? I should've thought about Percy. Oh yeah, I did think about Percy. That was the problem. Oh, that _and_ Kronos. Suddenly a loud boom interrupted my thoughts, and I heard Percy scream in pain. I wanted to help him or tell him what Kronos could do to people. I wanted to at least run away, but I couldn't move. That's when Annabeth saw me. She turned to get water for Percy, and I knew she saw me, because she told someone to pour the water on Percy's arm and glared at me. I knew she would probably start chasing me soon. I wanted to tell her what happened and let her know that I was sorry, but I wasn't sure if she would listen, so instead, I threw down the gun and pushed through the crowded street. I didn't know where to go or what to do, but it didn't matter. I had already started running, and I figured that if she caught me now, Annabeth would kill me before I could explain what happened.

**Ok please review. I would like to thank TeeTee3 for editing, Hula) for the advice about doing this part from Annabeth's POV, the anonymous reviewer for the idea of shooting Percy in the arm, and finally everyone who reviews thanks and feel free to put in suggestions on what should happen next as you can see I use those. Remember at least 5 reviews before the update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews!! sorry it took so long to update but please read and Review. Remember I need 5 reviews before I update and remember I do take suggestions. **

**disclaimer-I don't own pjo**

**Percy's POV**

I was on the ground, holding my arm, and only two thoughts were going through my mind. Was Annabeth okay? And was that a piece of gum that was stuck to my shirt? Because, seriously, it's hard to think when there is a sticky wad of _who knows what_ on your back. I looked up and saw Annabeth – thank the gods she was okay! My arm was on fire, but when I saw Annabeth take the vial of nectar from her pocket, all the pain went away. Annabeth was so cute when she was worried. The nectar helped, too, I guess, but it was mostly Annabeth. She left really quickly, though, so I closed my eyes for a little while and felt the cool sensation of water on my arm. Expecting Annabeth to be there, I opened my eyes, but oddly it wasn't her…it was some stranger. With the help of the nectar and the water, I was able to get up. It probably seemed weird to some people – I mean, I had just gotten shot, and here I was, standing up like it never happened. That reminded me…I might have felt like I didn't get shot, but I did, so _who shot me? _And _where was Annabeth?_

I looked around frantically, the worst possibilities in the back of my mind. But then, I saw her. She was running quickly towards something…no, wait, she was running _after_ something. Wait again, not _something_, it was _someone_. I looked harder, and I saw who Annabeth was chasing. It was someone I knew and had recently forgotten about, but _she_ wouldn't want to kill me, would she? And why was Annabeth chasing her? Rachel couldn't have shot me! She wouldn't do _that! _Would she?

**Rachel's POV**

I was running as fast as I could, just to get away. I kept thinking to myself that Annabeth didn't see me, and even if she did, she couldn't catch me. Could she? But, I knew I was kidding myself – she was a demigod! If she could fight and chase monsters, she could certainly fight and catch _me! _Except with me, it wouldn't be a fight…it would be a slaughter. She would kill me before I even had the chance to scream. I could see it in her eyes every time I shot a glance behind me; burning hatred and a goal to kill me. That's when I heard the foot steps behind me, and the footsteps kept getting louder and louder until they were right behind me. I tried to push myself harder, even though, deep inside, I knew it was hopeless. I had ruined everything, and I didn't even go through with the plan. I thought better of it; I spared her life. Maybe if I could just tell her….

_Oh yes, that's a nice thing to tell her! 'I shot Percy's arm because I was gonna blow your brains out.' That makes everything better! _an annoying voice suddenly said sarcastically_.' I'm so sorry I shot your boyfriend; I meant to kill you' Ha! Has anyone ever called you stupid? Because if no one has, this would be a good time to start. You are _Stupid!_ Oh, sorry, do I need to say that slower? _The voice was going on a tangent.

_Okay, ok! I get it; bad idea…shut up! _I thought, more then a little annoyed. ( seriously if you could punch imaginary voices this one would already be knocked out) And that's when it happened…the footsteps stopped and then started again, but the footsteps were faster this time. And then, it stopped again, and before I knew it, I was on the ground. She had tackled me.

And the whole time, all I could think was,_ Wait a second! I'm not stupid! Then, I realized that if I wasn't stupid, I was crazy, because that's a pretty stupid thing to think when someone's about to kill you. _

**Annabeth's POV**

Usually, I'm more careful, and most of the time, I have a plan. A child of Athena _always_ has a plan, except for...well, now. I didn't know what happened to me, but when I realized that Rachel tried to kill Percy, I lost all control. I loved Percy, and she was so close to ruining it for us. And worse… she almost ruined it for the world. Percy was a key player in the prophecy. Kronos was ready to destroy the world, and she wanted to kill the world's only hope? That was so _stupid!!_

So, I lost control and started running. I saw the gun Rachel used to shoot Percy laying on the ground, so I picked it up. I didn't really need it to kill Rachel, but it might've been useful, who knew? Like I said, I had no control over what was happening to me. My only regret was leaving Percy there on the dirty sidewalk – especially with gum on his back (I probably should've told him about that.) But, I had a traitor to catch. I ran as fast as I could; my legs moved faster then ever before. If this had been a capture the flag game, none of the other campers could have caught me. And in a weird way, this _was _capture the flag…I had a target, and there were pedestrians, dogs, and the fact she had a head start, standing in my way. But she really had no hope because I saw her now. I ran even faster until I was about a foot away from her, and then I stopped, took a running start, and jumped. _Perfect…_I thought to myself, _I got her!_ She was on the ground; I had tackled her, and she didn't have a prayer.

"_Annabeth stop_! Don't kill her!" a familiar voice called. I knew that voice; it was the only voice in the universe that would make me think twice about what I was doing.

It was Percy's voice.

**Ok thanks for reading Please review thank you teetee3 for reviewing and thank you hula) for all the suggestions like the Percy POV thing so everyone please review and remember I need 5 reviews before I update.** **Once again sorry it took so long there were a few computer issues hope you liked this**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was hit by inspiration so here we go. Hope you like it. Please review, remember at least 5 maybe more this time oh well please read and enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

Rachel's POV

I was laying there tackled on the ground hopeless and on the brink of death. When I felt Annabeth release me, I hoped I would have a chance to run, but then I stood up and looked around. I sighed as I saw that it was a dead end. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. And even worse, Annabeth had a gun in her hand.

_The gun!_ Why did I throw that on the _ground?_ _Oh yeah, because I'm _stupid!

I looked up at Annabeth and saw the anger in her eyes, and I knew I would die soon. But then, I heard a voice call out in the distance, "Annabeth no don't!"It was the last voice that I ever expected to hear; Percy's voice. Now, it was a good thing _and_ a bad thing. Good because Percy was saving me after I shot him. Bad because, at that moment, I knew that I didn't deserve Percy. He was still going to save me even though I shot him, and you know what? I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve _him_. Not as a friend or as anything else. I would always love him, and I would never have him. Oh, and there was a 50/50 chance I would die now. Life is just _wonderful_, don't you think?

Annabeth's POV

Okay now, did I just hear Percy _correctly?_ He _just_ got _shot _–almost killed, and he wanted me to stand by and _not _punish the person who tried to _kill_ him? I mean, _seriously_! It was very unwise to leave someone alive who wanted you dead…I would know, I'm the daughter of Athena.

"_Why?_" I shouted to him because, _seriously,_ if someone shot me, I would want Percy to kill them or _at least_ punish them not just stand there and do nothing.

"Because," he explained, "we owe her one. She saved my life at Hoover Dam and led us through the labyrinth, plus..." he struggled with the words that were about to come out of his mouth, "She's my friend."

I wanted to scream, _are you crazy or just insanely stupid?! She's not your _friend_, Seaweed Brain! _But as I struggled for words, Rachel (the evil traitor) interrupted me.

"_Really?" _she asked, "I'm your _friend?" _a smile lit up her face. Well, I wanted to hear his next answer as much as she did, when a car pulled up, interrupting us. And for some reason, Rachel seemed to recognize who it was because she gasped and pulled out her cell phone, texting someone quickly. (I had _no _idea who it was, though because I was glaring at Rachel.)

Percy's POV

I know it sounds stupid, but I had to save Rachel. I didn't know why…I guess it was my fatal flaw? But the truth was, I knew there was something more to the story. There _had_ to be. Rachel wouldn't try to kill _me_ she was my friend and until I knew what happened for sure she still was. So, I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with Annabeth. It was kind of hard though, considering running wasn't my thing – plus I had a very bloody arm that made me almost faint in pain. But, I caught up with her before she killed Rachel, and I yelled again for her to stop. And, she did, but she looked really confused. She even asked me why, and I tried to fish for the words in my mind because, truthfully, I really didn't know why. But, I reminded her how Rachel helped us at the labyrinth and how she saved me at the dam, and then the real answer came to me. The real answer was because even after everything, Rachel was still my friend. After I said all that, Annabeth looked really upset, and Rachel looked really happy, but then a car pulled up and Rachel's facial expression completely changed.

"So, Percy, we meet again,_"_ a familiar voice cackled, _"_my plan worked._" _I turned around, and _there _was Kronos…or Luke…or whatever you wanted to call him. (kuke because that's what he was) This was the second time that I saw Luke/Kronos and it still scared me, but what scared me even more was the fact that we were at a dead end. There was no escape, and Kronos stood there, with his scythe, and the two grizzly twins from the _Princess Andromeda _were standing by his side.

**Ok I know it's short but how's that for a cliffhanger, now I'll Probably need more then 5 reviews this time but thanks for reading and leaving your suggestions I want to thank paisleyluver for all her suggestions even though I didn't use all of them and once again please review and leave suggestions.**


End file.
